Warmth
by Darkened Dawn of Silence
Summary: The warmth provided by his feathers was as if the lord had died and went to heaven. Tibarn x Ike.


**A/N:** I haven't written anything in a bit, have I? I know that what I write these days is a bit short, but I'm getting back into writing longer things! Writing short stuff is a slow, steady process for me to get back in the groove of writing two thousand plus word oneshots and chapter stories. Thus, I present to you, this. It's a huge, random ball of fluff that came to me at 5 in the morning, after reading some old roleplays I did with _Mysterious Melody._ I took the basic idea of it and ran with it. The end result is voila, this.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, enough-fluff-to-choke-a-chicken.

**Pairing: **Tibarn x Ike.

Without further ado, have at the fluff!

* * *

**Warmth  
**_"The warmth provided by his feathers was as if the lord had died and went to heaven."  
_

* * *

Ike felt horrible, and he was positive that his face was flushed. His muscles were weak to the point that he could barely lift up Ragnell, and his breathing was coming out in uneven pants. Occasionally, dry, hacking coughs passed through his body, and they burned his throat immensely. The coughing fit often lead him to having a headache as well, but being sick wasn't stopping him from fighting. The end of the war was in sight, so he had to bear with the muscle weakness, coughing spasms, and headaches—it didn't seem like anything too major. He had fought on minor fevers before, and the lord chalked it up to having another minor fever.

However, this fever was quite different from his other ones. Whenever everyone was briefing about what they would do in Castle Gaddos, the blunet swore that everyone's voices were too loud and they were fuzzy. The loud, irritating voices pounded into his skull, and it made his headache fifty times worse (or so it felt). Eventually, he felt his body begin to sway as if he was in a windstorm, and he would have landed face first onto the tent floor had a strong arm not wrapped securely around his frame at the last second.

"…ke? Ike!" a voice exclaimed, but the blunet was focusing on not throwing up all over the person who had prevented him from faceplanting onto the tent floor. He felt a calloused hand reach under his bangs and feel his dampened forehead, and a curse was followed soon afterwards. "I'll… tent." was all that Ike managed to hear as he was lifted up and his head was rested on a strong chest. The person began walking towards his tent, but the lord was drifting in and out of consciousness to the point he was unaware of his surroundings.

He was aware that he was gently set on his bed, and his eyes focused on a blurry figure that had… wings? They were large, amber wings, so the first person that sprung to his mind was Tibarn, but he wasn't in that meeting, or was he? Ike moaned out in confusion as his mind tried to figure out whether the Hawk King was there or not, which made his headache worse. The head turned to look at him, and the blunet lord could barely make out concern in gold eyes. Amber wings and gold eyes confirmed that it was King Phoenicis, but Ike was still confused as to whether or not he was in that meeting. If he wasn't, how did he catch him all of a sudden?

'Stop thinking. Ugh, stupid headache.' the lord thought in annoyance, and he tried to sit up. His vision spun instantly, and nausea started building, so he lied back down. He hated being sick, but he hated being a burden on someone even more, which is what he felt like he was. Tibarn had better things to do than to look after a sick beorc, but there he was, still standing in the tent opening. Was he yelling for someone? Ike didn't know. All he knew was that, in seconds, his world faded to black.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to be met with brown and green feathers. Ike felt pleasantly warm, as if he was laying outside on a warm summer day. That was far from the truth, for two reasons. The first was that it was spring, and the air still had a winter chill about it. The second was that he was still in his tent. His forehead still felt damp with sweat, and his muscles felt weak, but the warmth that the feathers were emitting was enough to soothe the aching muscles and relieve his headache. Somewhat desperate to maintain the warmth, he nuzzled his face deeper into the feathers, and he felt a beak nuzzle into his hair.

The blunet blinked in confusion. A beak? Did that mean he was currently cuddled up against a bird? It was obvious that the bird was a hawk, and larger than the average one. It was also another odd thing that their feathers were brown and green, but the lord knew a particular hawk that had those color feathers. His face flushed a deep scarlet as he realized who he was cuddled up against, but the warmth was too heavenly to resist. Despite the fact that he was embarrassed, he nuzzled his face deeper into the feathers, and in turn, he felt a wing wrap securely around him. It was as if he had died and went to heaven—at least, that was how the warmth was making him feel.

Ike tilted his head up to stare into pools of gold. There was concern in Tibarn's eyes, but there was also a hint of amusement for whatever reason. The lord figured that he knew the reason, which was rather embarrassing, so he hid his face in the warm feathers of the Hawk King. A low cry pierced the air, as if the royal was laughing at him, but nonetheless, Ike felt Tibarn's beak nuzzle his hair again. It was a rather comforting feeling, and he leaned into it, smiling slightly.

"Um…" he began, and he felt the Hawk King tilt his head. "Thank you, for doing this for me."

The beak, again, nuzzled his hair, and the beorc figured that it was Tibarn's way of saying "You're welcome." A quiet sigh passed through his lips as he, again, drifted off.

Perhaps being sick wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

I may continue this. It all depends on what my muses want to do with me. Constructive criticism, as always, is welcomed.


End file.
